


idk

by antisocialkenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime, Cute, Fluff, Gay, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialkenma/pseuds/antisocialkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this sucks but I wanted to have something up lmao but basically its somewhat cute idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	idk

"Kuroo stop." Kenma sighed at his boyfriend, "I'm trying to concentrate."  
"But I want to love you." Kuroo pouted, continuing to poke the smaller boys cheek. "Let me finish this level and we can do what you want." Kenma frowned, batting Kuroo's hand away from his face. "Anything?" Kuroo asked, a mischievous glint in his eye. Kenma mentally facepalmed at his choice of words but it was too late to take it back so he just nodded reluctantly. Kuroo smiled in content and watched his tiny boyfriend complete his level, noticing the concentrated frown he had and how his tongue slightly poked out between his lips. Kuroo loved how Kenma looked when he was determined.

The level was finished shortly and Kenma put down his console, turning to look at Kuroo expectantly. "So...?" he questioned, tilting his head slightly. Kuroo grinned and picked Kenma up, throwing him over his shoulder before starting to climb the stairs. Kenma didn't even bother to put up a fight, he knew he wouldn't win. He felt himself be thrown onto a soft surface and blushed slightly when he realised he was on Kuroo's bed. Its not like he hasn't been there before but he couldn't help but blush when he thought of everything they'd done on that bed. "Come on Kitten, under the covers." Kuroo smirked. Kenma's face turned a darker red at the pet name as he crawled under the mountain of blankets on Kuroo's bed and came to a stop with his head on the mess of pillows and cushions.

Kuroo turned on a TV he had at the foot of his bed and put on one of their favourite films before joining Kenma under the sheets and putting his arm around the small frame. Kenma snuggled into his side, "You're such a sap." he mumbled. Kuroo smiled and kissed his cheek, "But I'm your sap." Kenma's face turned a delicate shade of pink and he lightly punched Kuroo's side, "Idiot." Kuroo chuckled and pulled Kenma closer, "I love you too, Kitten."


End file.
